Childrens Game
by RileyLostDragon
Summary: Dans cette belle journée de Novembre de l'année 76, Masoh, âgé de 11 ans, invite le jeune Shuan à tendre un piège à Kuchiba. Cependant, cela ne se passe pas comme prévu et Shuan doit faire face à une réalité dont il ne peut pas échapper. Os racontant l'un des derniers jours ou Shuan pouvait encore éprouver de la joie, avant de voir sa nature changer par le conseil des anciens.


**_Le mois de novembre n'avait jamais été très froid sur la baleine de glaise, ou un climat doux régnait toute l'année. Ainsi, ce mois de novembre en l'année 76 ne faisait pas d'exception._**

Comme souvent, un jeune garçon à chevelure brune et aux yeux bleus foncés courrait un peu partout sur l'île, à la recherche d'aventures. Ou plutôt, dans son cas, à la recherche d'un certain jeune homme au début de sa vingtaine qu'il appréciait particulièrement taquiner.

Ainsi le jeune garçon, âgé de onze ans et appelé Masoh, apercevait rapidement sa proie et eut un petit rire machiavélique. Cependant, le plan qu'il avait développé cette fois ci nécessitait de l'aide. Il regarda alors autour de soi, cherchant un ou une complice à sa petite blague. Il ne vit alors qu'un garçon blond qui devait avoir deux ans de moins que lui, et qui était couché dans l'herbe aux côtés de sa mère. Masoh n'avait presque jamais parlé à ce garçon; sa mère en avait toujours été très protective.

Masoh accourait alors sur l'herbe, s'accroupit à côté du blond, et avec un grand sourire lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas jouer avec lui.

Le jeune garçon blond regarda alors déstabilisé sa mère; il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande de jouer avec les autres enfants de l'île. Mais sa mère semblait être occupé à cueillir des fleurs parmi les brins d'herbes et fit un rapide oui de la tête, lui autorisant d'aller avec le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Après tout, elle savait ce qu'attendait son fils, et elle voulait au moins lui permettre une dernière fois d'être un enfant. Le garçon aîné attrapa alors le blond par la main, et se mit à courir en tirant le benjamin derrière lui, qui manquait de tomber.

-Ton nom est Shuan non ? Moi je suis Masoh, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire une blague à M. Kuchiba! Expliqua il alors après être arrivé dans un coin plus replié du navire, où il espérait ne pas se faire entendre par d'autres.

-Oui, je suis Shuan! Mais euh.. on aura pas de problèmes avec M. Kuchiba? Répondait le plus jeune visiblement anxieux à l'idée.

Masoh mit alors ses mains sur ses hanches, et d'un grand air annonça:  
-Seulement si l'on se fait attraper! C'est pour ça que nous devons être efficace!

Shuan n'était pas vraiment rassuré, mais du haut de ses 9 ans n'osait pas vraiment contredire l'aîné.

-C'est quoi le plan alors? Demandait il, les yeux fermés comme à son habitude.

-Tu va d'abord attirer l'attention de Monsieur Kuchiba à côté des bains. Vu que tu n'as jamais fait de bêtises, il te fera confiance et viendra. Tu lui parlera alors, et de derrière, BAM! Je le pousse dans l'eau ! Et puis après, il faut juste courir aussi vite que possible ! Expliqua le garçon aux cheveux bruns, tout en mimant les actions qu'il décrivait. Shuan ne semblait pas convaincu, mais avec le savoir que c'était la première fois qu'on l'invita à jouer, accepta.

-D-D'accord, si tu le dit. Mais je lui dis quoi, à M. Kuchiba? Demanda il tout, toujours un peu anxieux. Masoh se mit alors à réfléchir.

-Euh, peut-être que tu as perdu quelque chose et s'il peut t'aider à le retrouver ?

Proposa il. Shuan accepta alors, et les deux garçons se mirent en route pour chercher leur victime. Ce dernier n'était pas très loins des bains, entrain de travailler sur les champs de la baleine de glaise. Masoh se cacha alors déjà dans les buissons à côté du bain, pendant que le jeune blond, un peu nerveux, se dirigea vers l'homme adulte.

-Pardon Monsieur Kuchiba, j'ai perdu quelque chose près des bains et je n'arrive pas à le trouver, vous pourriez m'aider?

Kuchiba semblait bien surpris. C'était rare de voir Shuan sans sa mère. De plus, Kuchiba se demandait pourquoi le jeune blond n'avait pas demandé à quelqu'un d'autre, mais bon, il ne voulait pas non plus refuser d'aider Shuan.

-Qu'as tu perdu, Shuan?

Demanda il tout en se levant et posant par terre ses outils avec lesquels il avait travaillé les champs. Il tapa alors un peu ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière, et marcha vers les bains, comme l'avait prévu Masoh.

Shuan n'avait pas réfléchi à cette question, mais inventa rapidement. C'était facile avec Kuchiba, sachant à quel point il avait un faible pour une certaine capitaine.

-Un bracelet que Dame Taisha avait fait pour moi. Elle serait sûrement triste d'apprendre que je l'ai perdu, et je ne veux pas la décevoir… mentait il de son mieux, en entrouvrant ses yeux pour observer la réaction de l'adulte.

Ce dernier, en entendant le nom de sa bien aimée, rougissait de suite et pris de grands airs.

-Tu as raison, il ne faut surtout pas la décevoir, de plus si elle apprend que c'est moi qui t'as aidé. Disait il, bien confiant et muni d'un regard presque arrogant. Shuan soupirait alors presque, mais d'un côté n'était pas trop surpris. Au moins, le plan fonctionnait, pensait il.

Ils arrivèrent alors bientôt à l'endroit prévu, et se mirent à chercher l'objet imaginaire. Shuan essayait toujours d'avoir une certaine distance de Kuchiba, pour éviter de gêner Masoh, qui allait surement bientôt exécuter sa partie du plan.

Et Shuan avait raison, dès que Kuchiba était tourné vers les bains, c'est à dire de dos à la cachette de Masoh, ce dernier se mit à courir à toute allure jusqu'à pousser l'adulte non-marqué de toute sa force dans l'un des grands bassins remplis d'eau. L'homme fut alors complètement enfoncé sous l'eau, et quelques secondes plus tard en refit surface, avec le regard le plus noir que les deux garçons avaient vu de leur vie.

Ses deux derniers ne manquèrent pas s'étouffer de rire, en voyant la tête du non-marqué. qui semblait tout sauf amusé. Mais sans un mot,ce dernier grimpait hors de l'eau, et se mit à courir derrière les deux garçons, totalement trempé.

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! Cria il enragé, alors que les deux garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de courir tout en rigolant. A cet instant, le plus jeune des deux, Shuan, se sentait rempli de bonheur. Il se sentait accepté, et l'euphorie de s'être fait un nouvel ami l'innondait.

Par contre, Kuchiba, du haut de sa vingtaine, et surtout grâce au fait que les jeunes riaient tellement qu'ils échappaient difficilement, rattrapa les garçons par une oreille chacune.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI C'EST SI DRÔLE QUE ÇA QUAND VOUS SERIEZ DANS LE CORPS!

Cria il toujours, en tirant avec soi Shuan et Masoh, qui ne purent s'arrêter de rire.

Malheureusement, la réalité fit surface. C'est à dire, qu'un des anciens, ayant observé la scène mais ayant surtout noté l'implication du jeune blond, s'opposa à Kuchiba.

-Kuchiba, enferme seulement Masoh. Je suis sûr que Shuan n'a pas voulu participer mais fut forcé par ce rebelle de Masoh.

Disait l'ancien très sûr de soi, en se mettant devant le roux, qui visiblement était très surpris, et surtout n'appréciait pas ce geste.

-Je peux vous rassurer qu'il rigole tout autant, comme vous pouvez l'observer de vous même! Ripostait il d'un ton assez peu respectueux et énervé, vu que son autorité qui déjà était bien fragile était mis en cause.

-Kuchiba, j'ai dit de seulement enfermer Masoh. Je vais m'occuper de notre jeune Shuan. Il est important que Shuan ne soit pas blessé; un jour tu comprendras.

La voix de l'ancien montrait clairement que cette décision était finale. Kuchiba fut alors bien confus par les propos de l'ancien; pas blessé ? Le corps n'allait pas blesser le jeune garçon, surtout que Kuchiba ne voulait que les y enfermer pour une heure, histoire de leur apprendre une petite leçon et reaffirmer son autorité, surtout auprès de Masoh.

-Si vous le dites…

Kuchiba lâcha alors Shuan, qui avait arrêté de rire. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'ancien, et regardait Masoh avec un regard désolé. Mais ce dernier lui répondait d'un air déçu. Savait Shuan qu'il serait protégé par les anciens? Se demandait il, en regrettant le choix de l'involver.

Shuan fût alors amené auprès de sa mère.

-Dame Rasha, vous devriez mieux surveiller votre fils, surtout en ces temps ci. Vous connaissez les attentes du conseil. Tâchez à ne pas les décevoir avec votre inattention.

L'ancien était toujours très sévère, et après cette lecture reprit son chemin, laissant mère et fils seul.

-Maman, de quoi parle t'il ? Demandait alors Shuan, en se frottant légèrement l'oreille qui lui faisait un peu mal. Rasha soupira d'abord, puis se mit à regarder au loin. Ses couettes bougeait au gré du vent.

-Tu comprendra un jour, mon fils. Ils ne veulent que ton meilleur. Ainsi essayait elle de convaincre son fils, mais surtout soi même.

 _Après tout, jamais elle ne pourrait s'attendre au futur que cette décision apportera à son fils adoré, quelques années après._


End file.
